


Midnight Snack

by IngridAnne24



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison goes down for a midnight snack and scares Emily, then cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP waking up at the same time for a midnight snack and Person B scares Person A on accident.

Ali stretched her arms over her head as she walked down the hall. The one thing she really missed while she was on the run was pretty much eating whenever, specifically late at night. When she was on the run, she had to budget and only eat when she was actually hungry. Now, she could get up in the middle of the night and eat whenever, even when she wasn't necessarily hungry. And she used to get on Hanna about that exact thing.

She knew there was a piece of cheesecake in the fridge and she specifically told the girls, who were sleeping over, to not eat it. She practically woke up thinking about it.

She was about to go into the kitchen when she heard a creak coming from the room. She immediately froze, her heart pounding. She had become incredibly paranoid for the past three years, so any little noise nearly gave her a heart attack. 

Body tense, she crept to the doorway and took a step in. A tall person was standing in the light of the refrigerator, back to Ali. This person turned around, let out a yelp, and clutched her chest.

“For goodness sake, Ali!” Emily gasped. “You walk too quietly!”

Ali laughed and exhaled heavily. “Yeah, well, you make too much noise.”

“What're you doing up?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Alison responded, looking over Emily's shoulder. “I hope you weren't planning on eating that cheesecake.”

“No, Ali, you made it very clear not to touch it.”

Alison smiled at her, then squeezed past Emily and grabbed the plate of cheesecake.

“I might share some of it with you, but you have to do something for me.”

Emily raised an eyebrow at her and said, “Yeah?”

Alison pointed at her lips. “Give me a little kiss.”

Alison closed her eyes and waited. About two seconds later she felt a pair of warm lips on her own. She moved her lips against Emily's then opened her eyes and pulled away.

“Now you close your eyes.”

Emily looked confused but she did as she was told. Alison took of a piece of the cake with a fork and popped the fork into Emily's mouth. Emily smiled and opened her eyes.

“Delicious,” she said as she chewed and swallowed the cake.

Alison watched her for a moment before leaning forward and planting a hard kiss on Emily's lips; hard enough to make Emily stumble a little bit. Alison sucked on Emily's bottom lip, then pulled away just enough so the tips of their noses could touch. A grin spread across Alison's face.

“It is delicious.”


End file.
